bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwinta Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1 (161): Kuzyn Rocko (Cousin Rocko) - Rockin' Rocko Październik 6, 2002 #Odcinek 2 (162): Buty Mysz (Mouse Shoes) - Shoes for Tutter Październik 13, 2002 #Odcinek 3 (163): Fabryczne Zajęcia (Factory Activities) - Contraptions! Październik 20, 2002 #Odcinek 4 (164): Ulubione Bajek (Favorite Fables) - Favorite Fables Październik 27, 2002 #Odcinek 5 (165): Dokonywanie Kolacja (Making Dinner) - Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Listopadzie 3, 2002 #Odcinek 6 (166): Jest Tam Coś do Zrobienia (There is Something to Do) - Something to Do, Tutter Listopadzie 10, 2002 #Odcinek 7 (167): Nie Martw się (Do Not Worry) - Let it Go Listopadzie 17, 2002 #Odcinek 8 (168): Język Ciała (Body Language) - Body Language Listopadzie 24, 2002 #Odcienk 9 (169): Jestem w Domu (I Am At Home) - When You're at Home Grudzień 2, 2002 #Odcinek 10 (170): Kwiaty, Krzewy i Drzewa (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Let's Plant! Grudzień 9, 2002 #Odcinek 11 (171): Tutek i Moss (Tutter and Moss) - Tutter Gathers Some Moss Grudzień 16, 2002 #Odcinek 12 (172): Dzień Nauczyciela (Teacher Day) - Appreciation Day Grudzień 23, 2002 #Odcinek 13 (173): Spędzanie Czasu (Spending Time) - What Time Spends Grudzień 30, 2002 #Odcienk 14 (174): Wielki Bal Strażaków (Great Ball of Firefighters) - Great Ball of Firefighters Styczeń 6, 2003 #Odcinek 15 (175): Całkiem Nowa Gier (A Brand New Game) - A Brand New Game Styczeń 13, 2003 #Odcinek 16 (176): Gdzie Jest Otos Brakujący Znajomego? (Where is Ojo's Missing Friend?) - Ojo Misses His Friend Styczeń 20, 2003 #Odcinek 17 (177): Niezwykły Skipper (The Amazing Skipper) - The Amazing Skippy Styczeń 27, 2003 #Odcinek 18 (178): Co Jest Nowe, Skipper? (What is New, Skipper?) - What's New, Skippy? Lutego 5, 2003 #Odcinek 19 (179): Ulic Zamiatacz Polowanie (The Scavenger Hunt) - The Scavenger Hunt Lutego 12, 2003 #Odcinek 20 (180): Misia Wielkie Wakacje (Bear's Big Holiday) - Bear's Big Holiday Lutego 19, 2003 #Odcinek 21 (181): Prawda Uruchamia (Truth Starts) - The Truth Starts Lutego 26, 2003 #Odcinek 22 (182): Konsternacja Rocko (Dismay to Rocko) - Dismay to Rocko Marzec 2, 2003 #Odcinek 23 (183): Ruszajmy w Drogę (Let's Get in the Way) - Let’s Hit the Road Marzec 9, 2003 #Odcinek 24 (184): Historyczne Odkrycia (Historical Discoveries) - History, Herstory, Bearstory Marzec 16, 2003 #Odcinek 25 (185): Przetrwać Skipper (Surviving Skipper) - Surviving Skippy Marzec 23, 2003 #Odcinek 26 (186): Pokaż co Potrafisz (Show What You Can) - Show Your Stuff Marzec 30, 2003 #Odcinek 27 (187): Skipper Legendy (Skipper's Legend) - Legend of Skippy Kwiecień 4, 2003 #Odcinek 28 (188): Najgorszy Aktualności (Worst News) - Worst News Kwiecień 11, 2003 #Odcinek 29 (189): Spodziewaj się Współpracować (Expect to Cooperate) - Expect to Cooperate Kwiecień 18, 2003 #Odcinek 30 (190): Dziwny Ptak (Strange Bird) - A Strange Bird Kwiecień 25, 2003 #Odcinek 31 (191): Tchórz Oto (Coward Ojo) - Ojo the Coward Maja 3, 2003 #Odcinek 32 (192): Skipper Planuje (Skipper's Plans) - Plans for Skippy Maja 3, 2003 #Odcinek 33 (193): Osiągnięcie (Achievement) - Let's Make an Achievement Maja 10, 2003 #Odcinek 34 (194): Łódka Pływaka (Boat Float) - The Boat Float Maja 10, 2003 #Odcinek 35 (195): Rocko w Kolegium (Rocko at College) - Rocko Goes to College Maja 17, 2003 #Odcinek 36 (196): Wydatki Widoki (Spending Views) - View of Spending Maja 17, 2003 #Odcinek 37 (197): Najgorszy Konsternacja (Worst Dismay) - Worst Dismay Ever Maja 24, 2003 #Odcinek 38 (198): Nocowanie u Tutka (The Sleeping Mouse) - Tutter’s First Big Sleepover Bash Maja 24, 2003 #Odcinek 39 (199): Trwać Dzień w Mysiej Szkole (Last Day at Mouse School) - Last Day of Mouse School Maja 31, 2003 #Odcinek 40 (200): To Twoje Życie, Misiu (It's Your Life, Bear) - This is Your Life, Bear Maja 31, 2003 Category:International BITBBH Seasons